


Driving Lessons

by Darksilvercat



Series: Darksilvercat's Ficlets [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksilvercat/pseuds/Darksilvercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If anybody ever asks, Dean is going to blame the fact that he was drunk before he even got in the car. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at LiveJournal on March 1st 2010. Written for dc_fireplace.

If anybody ever asks, Dean is going to blame the fact that he was drunk before he even got in the car. Not just tipsy drunk, but completely and utterly, can't-even-see-straight-let-alone-walk-straight _wasted_.

So really, forcing Castiel behind the wheel wasn't the stupid thing to do. On the contrary, it was the _smart_ thing to do, the responsible thing. That's Dean's story and he's sticking with it.

Sitting in the driver's seat for the first time, Castiel had looked at the wheel as though it was another hooker trying to get him to give up his virginity. (Which would be ridiculous really, because Dean had taken care of that little problem some time ago.) They'd sat there for a solid ninety minutes while Dean slurred his way through as detailed an explanation as he could possibly manage on how each control worked. Cas sat wide-eyed and nodded fervently at all the appropriate intervals, until Dean handed over the keys and slumped back in his seat. With the keys in the ignition and the engine purring to life, Castiel had instantly transitioned from nervous to absolutely focused on the task at hand, his expression resolute as he disengaged the handbrake and started to drive for the first time in his countless millenia of existence.

He drove like an old woman, and Dean had told him as much for the first half-mile of their journey back to the motel room, before Castiel spared a split second to glare at him and growl at him to stop talking. The low, almost threatening rumble of his voice had been more than enough to silence Dean's complaints. He'd turned his gaze away from the road and onto Cas, sitting rigid in his seat, both hands clamped tightly on the steering wheel, his brow furrowed in concentration.

It had been kinda hot.

Dean liked to think he had a bit of an adventurous streak, but in hindsight, it was definitely, absolutely, beyond a shadow of a doubt, the alcohol that had led him to slide down in his seat, pop open the button on Cas' pants and attempt to administer a drunken blowjob. Cas had wisely decided to pull over on a quiet side street as soon as he understood Dean's intentions, and that was where the local cops found them as they passed by on a routine patrol, five minutes later.


End file.
